marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Curt Connors
| voice = Joseph Campanella | other = Spider-Carnage Universe }} Dr. Curtis Connors is a professor at Empire State University. He accidentally turned himself into a large creature called Lizard. Biography Dr. Curt Connors was a biology teacher and ESU and scientist studying reptiles and cell regeneration. Connors had lost his arm. He became so desperate on regrowing his arm, that he tested his reptile potion on himself. The serum regrew his arm but also turned him into a Lizard creature. He went through New York’s sewers like an animal. Peter Parker needed money so he had to try to take pictures of the strange Lizard creature and sell them to The Bugle Bugle. When the Lizard kidnapped Martha Connors, Spider-Man had to intervene to save her. He discovered that the Lizard was Doc Connors mutated. He used a gene-cleansing device to cure Connors and save Martha. He helped Spider-Man to identify his alien costume as a hostile alien symbiote. He also helped Spider-Man get through a mutation disease. Connors was studying a supposed fountain of youth called the Tablet of Time. This makes him the target of both Silvermane and Kingpin. He transforms into the Lizard and goes crazy again but soon turns back to normal and is kidnapped by Tombstone for Silvermane. He turns back into the Lizard and battles the younger Silvermane who defeats the brute easily. Curt is cured again by being exposed to the Tablet’s rays. He again helps Spider-Man when Vulture accidentally turns into Man Spider after absorbing Spider-Man's youth. Connors returns Spider-Man's youth but leaves the disease in Vulture. When Vulture and Scorpion team up to destroy Spider-Man and Connors, he turns into the Lizard again but reverts to normal after his lab explodes. Mutant lizards that lived in the sewers found out that Dr. Connors created them later abducted Connors. He became their Lizard King and ruled over them and the games they participated in. With help from Mary Jane Watson, Debra Whitman, and Martha Connors, Spider-Man was able to return Curt to his human self. During the Secret Wars, the Beyonder kidnapped Lizard to be a part of his team of villains. After he crashed into the heroes' headquarters, Lizard was captured. Reed Richards was able to revive the human portion of his brain. Lizard helped the team of heroes battle Doctor Doom and the other villains, as well as help Reed Richards and Iron Man operate the alien technology. At the ends of the war, he is returned to human for with no memory of what happened. Alternate Universe In the Spider-Carnage Universe, Curt discovered that there was a possibility that Ben Reilly was actually the original Peter Parker and the current one was the clone created by Miles Warren. Peter then bonded with the Carnage symbiote and became Spider-Carnage. He then took over the world. Background Curt Connors was voiced by Joseph Campanella. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Curtis Connors (Earth-92131) at Marvel Database *Curtis Connors (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category: Villains Category: Spider-Man Villains Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Empire State University Category:Doctors Category:Scientists